


I'm Just Freaking Out (Yeah, I'll Be Fine)

by auntieshakespeare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Trans Female Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieshakespeare/pseuds/auntieshakespeare
Summary: Shiro's got an ex that he still sleeps with, a brother who steals his stuff to get by, and a new neighbor who just saw him pass out in the hallway because Shiro is apparently some newly presented pup who can't handle his own heats. Life is just fine. Nothing to see here.
Relationships: Adam/Hunk (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Keith/Adam/Hunk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I'm Just Freaking Out (Yeah, I'll Be Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated, as always, to my dearest friend, minnowlet. You make the bad days better and the good days golden. 
> 
> Title taken from my personal anthem, "The Obituaries" by The Menzingers.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a fake writer, editor whomst?

When Shiro says that he's a bad omega he doesn't mean it the way everyone else does. 

To the rest of the world Shiro is a bad omega because he's small hipped and muscular, career driven, and most scandalous of all, pushing 30 and still single. By nature and a fair bit of uncontrollable circumstance, he's everything the magazines claim to be undesirable. _The ideal omega_, says Vogue, _should be in touch with their body and always sense when a heat is on the horizon._

It's that last bit that actually makes Shiro a bad omega. Not because some haughty, out of touch Vogue editor said so, but because Shiro always manages to run out of heat supplies at the worst times, inevitably having to make a run to the local grocery store at some odd hour, leaking pheromones like a teenager about to hit their first heat. He wants to blame it on the fact that he was a late bloomer, too sick as a child to present at puberty like everyone else and therefore is years behind in the whole Being An Adult Omega Thing, but no, it's just him and his inability to keep a proper heat kit stocked.

"_Takashi, you really shouldn't be out like this--_" Adam is saying to him over the phone as he peruses the omega section of the heat/rut remedies aisle. He needs an entirely new pack of hydration jellies -- Lance went into heat unexpectedly a month ago and he and Lotor would have fucked themselves to death if Shiro hadn't force fed them his supply. Oh no, they only have cherry left, cherry is the worst-- 

"_Kashi are you even listening to me?_"

Aha, he finds a mishelved package of strawberry jelly drops hidden behind the endless bottles of disgusting artificial cherry flavored ones and snatches it up, dropping the bottle into his basket and wiping a line of sweat off his brow.

"Yes, princess. You think I should be locked away in my room right now, sweating out the early stages of heat with some trashy TV and a Gatorade. Unfortunately I need supplies and don't have a husband to attend to my every whim, so I've gotta brave the public and bother everyone with my stench."

Adam huffs, irritated. "_Hunk is his own man, thank you. It's called being attentive--_"

"No, he's basically your love slave," he says, flicking through the face masks. Cooling. Calming. Alpha replicating? What does that even mean? Replicating Alpha stench? Like, on your face? Oh god, it smells like jizz, that's. No. Not today.

"_Slave implies lack of consent. My husband is more than willing._" She's smug about it, but deservedly so. Hunk is the best mate in the city, a better Alpha than any Alpha Shiro has ever met, which is an incredible feat given that Hunk is a beta just like his wife. 

"Rub it in why don't ya," he murmurs, grabbing a mattress protector before he forgets. His brother stole his the last time he visited, but Shiro wasn't all that upset about it. Kuro's omega, Sendak, is often too skittish to go shopping for his own supplies and Shiro would rather have to drop 20 bucks on a new one than find out Sendak had a panic attack in the store and bit an old lady (again).

Adam's voice softens, drops down to a comforting husky low that reminds him of their teenage years, when Shiro was just a sickly foster kid and Adam thought of herself as more of a quirky crossdresser than anything else. 

"_Kashi-babe, if you want me and Hunk to work you through this heat, we will. We love you, it's not an imposition._"

He could take her up on the offer, he has before. He's lost himself in the arms of Adam and Hunk, come himself stupid on Hunk's dick, Adam's clit, on hands and tongues and toys, wrapped up in a haze of heat and the comforting smells of his family. But today he just wants to be alone, too depressed by the thought of seeing his best friend's domestic bliss in the throes of his own unfulfilled biological need. 

"I'm good, but thank you. I love you guys a lot, but I feel like riding this one out alone." He drops a cheap tube of lube into his basket and starts to head towards the self-check.

"_At least let Hunk make you some food for after._"

"I'm never gonna say no to that."

He checks out with incredible speed after his head begins to pound and sweat begins beading between his butt cheeks (so unsexy, literally everything about heat is so unsexy) and practically runs home. He's fumbling with the lock on his apartment door when he smells an Alpha behind him. He calms for a second -- his next door neighbors on either side are Alphas (well, three Alphas and an omega) and all are friendly enough. Most importantly, they're _mated_, so they wouldn't care if he were in heat.

He tenses up when he realizes this Alpha doesn't smell like Kolivan, Antok, or Thace. 

"Do you need some help?"

Shiro spins around, ready to politely let the strange Alpha down -- or punch him out, depends on the Alpha, really -- but finds himself breathless. 

The Alpha is. Gorgeous. 

Lithe body, accentuated by dark, form fitting jeans and a cropped jacket. Dark, shaggy hair framing an elfin face. Large eyes and oh the eyes -- once he locks onto them he can't look away. Dark, stormy blue and oddly vulnerable, looking at Shiro like he's been searching for him his whole life. 

He's struck to the core by the debilitating fear that this man is going to leave him. It's insanity, they're complete strangers, but tears are filling Shiro's eyes at the thought of never seeing this man again. 

He tries to speak, but his mouth is so dry, his earlier headache now an agonizing, ceaseless throb. The world tilts, and the last thing Shiro sees before his vision whites out is the blue eyed man reach out to him, eyes wide with concern.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is a trans woman in all my stories, though in different universes she comes to that knowledge at different times. LM and JDS didn't do shit with her, so she's my baby now. 
> 
> (Side note, I tagged trans Keith, and that is also true for all my stories. Keith, Lance, and Sendak are trans men in this universe and Pidge is nonbinary. You personally don't have to read them that way, death of the author and whatnot, but as a trans writer I want you to know that you'll be hearing a lot of trans/nb lingo in regards to your faves so that's why.)


End file.
